Flat-panel display technology is one of the fastest growing display technologies in the world with a potential to surpass and replace Cathode Ray Tube (CRTs) in the foreseeable future as a result of this growth, a large variety of flat-panel displays exist which range from very small virtual-reality eye tools to large hang-on-the-wall television displays.
It is desirable to provide a display device that may be operated in a cold cathode field emission configuration, such as nanotubes, edge emitter, etc, and that exhibit a uniform, enhanced and adjustable brightness with good electric field isolation between pixels. Such a device would be particularly useful as a low-voltage flat-panel display incorporating a cold cathode electronic emission system, at pixel control system and phosphor-based pixels with or without memory and active devices such as transistors including those of the thin-film construction.